Holding On
by lalapine
Summary: Cancer affects work


TITLE - Holding On   
AUTHOR - Tammy M. Parnell  
EMAIL ADDRESS: LaLapine@aol.com  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere, as long as my name & disclaimer are on it  
SPOILER WARNING: Memento Mori   
RATING: PG  
CLASSIFICATION: S  
SUMMARY: Mulder/Scully friendship. Cancer affects work.  
DISCLAIMER: TPTB (1013, CC, FoxTV, GA, DD, etc.) own everything but my words.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope ya like it.  
  
Holding On  
by Tammy M. Parnell  
  
Cover me, Scully, Agent Fox Mulder whispered through the dark to his four-year partner as he ducked through the shadows of the former saw mill's door.  
  
A few heartbeats later, There, Mulder! Dana Scully yelled, gun poised at the fleeing suspect.   
  
Put your weapon down, Mulder instructed, coming closer to the obvious rookie, who stood uncertainly near some old barrels. The man peered uneasily at the petite redhead approaching from his left, and her tall dark partner, who came slowly from the right. Something told him the duo was not to be reckoned with.  
  
Mulder groaned as Scully's useless shot pierced the barrel the rookie had flung in their path. Sawdust spurted from the new opening as the agents pursued the suspect, a man who was wanted for questioning in the murder of an alleged witness to an alien abduction.  
  
Just as the man's feet disappeared through the window on the far side of the building, Mulder heard a faint clatter behind him. he called in concern.  
  
I'm okay. Go, she instructed, her voice betraying her words with her crooked posture, hands to her throbbing temple, now free of the gun she had dropped when the pain hit.  
  
Mulder glanced at the window. He could still make it. He looked back to his partner; she was now kneeling, her chest to her thighs, her hands protectively to her head. There was no choice to make.  
  
Mulder took out his cell phone as he hurried to his partner. Calling for an ambulanice, he knelt before her, tentatively reaching a hand to her prone head.  
  
She looked up slightly at the touch. They'll have your ass, Mulder, she spoke through clenched teeth. God, it hurts.  
  
Mulder scooted closer, allowing her head to rest on his knees, gently stroking her hair. Help is on the way. Hang on.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Mulder ended his pacing outside his partner's hospital room. The doctors had finished with their tests, and he tentatively opened the door.  
  
Hey, Scully, he greeted her still but visibly healthy form. Good to see you, Mrs. Scully. He nodded to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Scully said, clasping his hand warmly. How are you?  
  
He looked at his partner. How are you? The pain go away?  
  
Dana nodded. A migraine never felt so bad. But they gave me some pain killers. It's gone. She shrugged her shoulders as though she simply had a case of the flu instead of an inoperable brain tumor. The headache's just a symptom, like the nosebleeds. It's nothing.  
  
Mulder looked unconvinced, but Dana's mother smiled. She had to be strong. The thought of losing her last daughter... She gave Dana a quick hug. You'll be fine, she stated.  
  
Dana squeezed her mother's hand. Mom, can I talk to Mulder a minute?  
  
Mrs. Scully nodded and brushed Mulder's arm in reassurance on the way out. I'll be down the hall.   
  
When the door closed behind her, Scully patted the side of her bed, anxious to be rid of the worry on her partner's face. You can ask the doctors if you don't believe me, she grinned, well aware that her I'm fines were usually an automatic response, whether true or not.  
  
Mulder relaxed at this, realizing she was telling the truth, that she would be okay--for now. But his eyes still reminded her of a lost little boy. She squeezed his hand. It's not my time yet Mulder. Relax, she instructed with a smile.  
  
he answered quietly, his eyes outlined with concern. Cause I'm not ready to lose you, Scully. He reached for her then, and her smile faded as tears seeped to her eyes, her heart touched as Mulder's strong arms held her close.  
  
They clung to each other, holding on for dear life, each with silent tears of relief tinged with sorrow for the unpredictability of things to come.  
  
THE END


End file.
